A Broken Smile
by Pikachu564
Summary: A story of a orphan Pikachu who realized that his world is a lie around him and ran away to the woods and found a house with Kirby and Snivy inside, can they change Pikachu Opinions?. Hope you enjoy. (I'm not the best on summaries.) Contains Hurt/Comfort as well. {COMPLETE!}
1. Chapter 1

_**As you are waiting for, "Nintendo's Light Protector, Pikachu" Chapters to come out, I bring you a story about Pikachu and Kirby on how they became friends you will never expect. To start it off, Pikachu was a orphan who was never adopted and grew up alone, while Kirby is a "Human/Pokemon" in a way, for I can't identify his species, and he interact with the Pikachu, only leading to misfortunes and misunderstandings, I'll stop myself for now and introduce you to the story, I give you, "Pikachu's New Life."**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Broken Smile**

 _ **Pikachu's POV**_

My life is somewhat, mysterious, apparently my life is based on a webs of lies and one of the biggest lies is that my parents abandon me when I was a child and the orphanage never told me until I was ten years old. When I was three, I thought that everybody in the orphanage was my family since I was always with them and they would take care of me, until I notice that each of my brothers and sisters were leaving one by one as new ones started to come in. Once I was six, I wanted answers and walked up to my so called "Mom" and asked what happen to everybody. She only stared at me and told me that they went on a adventure to become stronger. I accepted what she told me and left with a smile knowing that my brothers and sisters are becoming strong and independent. A year pass after the explanation and I made a new brother and he was a Bulbasaur; He was seven years old like me and was always happy, and he would jump with joy each time I came to play with him. We usually have fun by playing hide-and-seek, tag, or just train each other to become powerful. I felt happy with Bulbasaur, he felt like a true brother to me, I always wanted our time together to never end, but I was proven wrong. Three years pass after meeting Bulbasaur, and I everyday that past was a adventure to me when I was with him, until one day he went missing, at first I thought that he went to get something, but he was gone for a whole week and I grown worried. I went to my "Mom" and asked her what happen to my brother, where is he, WHY ISN'T HE HERE WITH ME. Then, my "Mom" just looked at me with sad eyes and decided to tell me the truth that every brother and sister that I had encountered were adopted, and that she wasn't my real Mom. I was completely torn when I heard that she wasn't my Mom, but I was confuse on what she meant, 'Adopted," that word kept ringing in my hear, and asked her what it meant out of curiosity. That's when she told me that 'adopted' means to legally take another's child and bring it up as one's own. That just shocked me and asked if Bulbasaur was adopted, but she just look down and didn't answered. That's when I know that he was adopted and asked if I could visit him if he could, but that's when she turned back around and tired to avoid making eye contact with me. Now I was completely broken, her silence was enough to tell me that I would never see Bulbasaur ever again, and when I thought things couldn't get any worse, she then turned back around and told me the news that will shatter the world around me. She told me that my parents abandon me when I was just a mere egg and was left at the front door of the Orphanage, leaving me under the hand of my "Mom" to take care of me along with my past brothers and sisters. As I was completely broken, she told me that I had three more years until I would be kicked out of the Orphanage. These news... they could break anybody, I just got up and nodded, leaving without a word towards my room. Then, all my "brothers" and "sisters" that were inside the room looked at me and asked about Bulbasaur, but I told them that I felt tired and to be left alone. Everybody left the roomed as they were instructed and left me alone, then I went to my bed and just went under the covers and just laid there. That's when I notice it that it was the worst thing I could do, I was now alone with no one to comfort me or be with me, I felt... lonely. That when I finally broke into tears and yelled from what I just heard. I cried and cried as I was just hitting my bed multiple times, then screamed to let this nightmare end as I threw my pillow down to the ground and continued yelling. "Pikachu?" I heard someone say as I looked up to see Deerling, a friend who I made 2 years ago while I was with Bulbasaur, walking towards me, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just... fine," I told her.

"Are you sure, your eyes are red," she said as I heard her getting closer to me.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled as she backed away from me a bit.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," she stutter, "It's just... we never seen you upset at all, out of all the times we have been together and seeing the old videos recording of you, you were always happy and filled with curiosity" she explained as tried getting close to me again.

"I'll never smile again," I said, shocking her, "I don't think I'll ever smile again, not after the news she gave me," then I turned to look at the Deerling with sorrowful eyes, "Not after knowing that everybody I knew left me forever here alone."

Deerling just stood there, with a shocking expression of seeing how I cried for the very first time in my life. I had never cried before in my life and had the biggest smile that any child would be happy with, but this pain was to heavy to carry for me, first, I lost my best friend, second, I learned that my parents left me, and lastly that I would be kicked out of the Orphanage if no one adopts me. Until something bothered me, she started hugging me and said that she would stay with me no matter what, "lies," I whispered as she stepped away from me and looked at me, "Lies," I said a little louder, "LIES," I started yelling, "EVERYTHING I HEAR IS A LIE HERE, EVERYTHING HERE IS A LIE," then I looked at Deerling who was just watching me throw my tantrum, but what she said to me just finally made me crack, "your a lie," I said as she looked at me with feared eyes as I put a fake smile towards her, "Everybody here is a lie."

That's when "Mom" showed up in front of the door, "Please calm down Pikachu," she said as she approach me, making me jump away from her and bring me to a wall with a window on the ceiling, "Pikachu please, I only thought that if I told you the truth, you'd be accepting since your always cheerful. I promise that"

"THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE MORE OF YOUR LIES ANY MORE, THIS PLACE IS STUPID, EVERYTHING HERE IS STUPID," then I suddenly looked at "Mom," with the scariest eyes I could make, "EVERYBODY HERE IS STUPID!" Then I looked down and started to cry, "I'm stupid to believe everybody here was my family." Then I looked up at the ceiling and started to laugh uncontrollably, but stop in a instant, "I might as well leave now, no one is going to adopt a Pikachu, they hate me." I said as both girls started to fear me, "I'm still here and it's been ten years..." I looked up to see the window and charged a lighting ball on my tail, "ELECTRO BALL!" I yelled as I tossed it up and shattered the window above me, letting shards of glass fall down on me, "I can't stand it anymore," the thunder ball started to float in the air, "No more promises," the ball started to fall back down, "No more loneliness," It started to speed up leaving a trail of thunder behind it, and I started to charge Iron Tail, "NO MORE LIES," I finally yelled as I jumped and hit the ball with a Iron Tail and pushed it down while I launched myself above the air. "AAHHHH," I heard two yells but decided to not look back and jumped off roof by roof until I got to the ground and ran towards the forest. I heard people call me but I continued to run and entered the forest and ran with tears in my eyes, _'It's unfair! Everything is unfair, I lost my friends, My family left me, and now I'm going to get myself lost inside this forest, FOREVER!"_ I thought to myself.

I believe that three hours has passed and I was still running, so I decided to stop and look behind me, and notice that all I could see was trees, leafs and bushes. I decided to look around and found a strange shape house in the middle of the forest. ' _Who could live there?'_ I asked myself and walked up to it and saw a star shaped door knob on a wooden door, I decided to knock and heard a response, "Who can that be, no one can be dumb enough to go inside this forest and get lost, there are paths around the outside of the forest," it said and I got angry and was about to leave until it open the door and the only thing I could see was a pink ball with eyes, legs, and hands.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this new edition I'm making, to tell you the truth, I always used Pikachu and Kirby as my personality. Don't get me wrong, the Pikachu I imagine is a cheerful Pikachu while Kirby is serious and always know the answers that Pikachu asks him, But that's enough for a day, hoped you enjoy the chapter along with the cliffhanger, Have a nice day.**_

 _ **One, Don't own Pokemon or Kirby**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A New Friendship**_

* * *

 ** _Pikachu's POV_**

"Who are you? why are you here?" asked the pink puff ball.

"I'm... um, is it alright if I asked for your name?" I question him.

He had an annoyed looked, "Look kid, I ain't got all day but fine. My name is Kirby, and as you can see, this is my house. Now let me ask again. Who are you?"

I just took a step back, and answered with a disappointed face, "I'm Pikachu." I answered. He just look at me with his eyes then snickered , "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." I just got angry, "Why are you laughing at me, that's my name." He just looked up with tears in his eyes, "You got to be kidding me. I know that your a Pikachu, that's your species, but I'm asking again. WHAT'S! YOUR! NAME!" he yelled making me step back more, "But that's my name." I said starting to cry, "Really. Wow your parents must have hated you if they didn't gave you a name." he mocked, but that just made me want to cry more, "Now look, between you and me, you never saw this house or me, now go back home with your parents." He demanded but I just burst to tears, "Um, you okay?" he question while I was crying, "Please stop, I can't stand seeing people or Pokemon cry," I just kept crying and tears ran down my cheeks, "Oh god, please stop," he said getting a bit sadder, "ALRIGHT. I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN IT, PLEASE STOP," he yelled before forming a tear. I stop and started to sniff, "Look um... Pikachu, I'm sorry that I made you cry, could you forgive me." he pleaded as he lowered his head and shed a tear.

"It's o-okay, it's just that my parents abandon me when I was a egg apparently," I replied.

"Wait, so your a orphan, what are you doing here, you should me at the-" "NO" I interrupted him before he complete his sentence, "I never want to return over there ever again." I said, but Kirby just looked at me like I was crazy, "What do you mean, it's your home isn't?" he question, "That place is just filled with empty promises and lies." I replied with a disappointed look, "Lies?" he asked with his eyes raised, "What do you, 'Lies?'" he question, "That placed lied to me by saying that it's my home, everybody there is my brother and sister and my 'mom' broke the news that once I turn 11, I would be kicked out of my 'house,' so I saved her the trouble and ran away into this forest and found myself here." I explained.

"I see, so your homeless now." Kirby said with his had on his head, "Come in," he gestured, "Make yourself at home," he said as I walked in and looked around, he had a kitchen with a oven and fridge, then a living room with a chimney and a star shape couch a bathroom and 2 bedrooms... wait two bedrooms?

"Who else lives here?" I asked as I was making my way to a open bedroom, "I-I live by my-myself," he stutter, as I saw a bed in the the room with a window and a closet filled with candy, snacks, fruit, and vegetable, "ummm... why do you have so much food?" I asked while picking up a bag of Lemon Lay's then sweat dropped, "Hey, I'm a Kirby so I have to eat something every 30 minutes, so don't ever judge me." he said while pointing at me with a angry expression, "O...kay?" I said while walking to the next bedroom, "Who lives here," I asked while trying to open the door, "NO DON'T-" he yelled until I open the door and saw a green snake sleeping on the floor surrounded by stars, and flowers. The walls were painted grey and her bed had black sheets and a green pillow. When I step inside, the snake woke up and looked at me, "Kirby, who is this?" it asked him with a feminine voice as she started to stand up and glared at me, "Th-th-this is Pi-Pika-Pikachu," he stutter as he was backing away from the doorway until the snake used a vine to grab him and brought him back to the room, "Kirby, I told you not to bring anyone in my room," she said with a smile, and suddenly Kirby started to whimper, "Pl-pl-please spare me Eva," he begged with his eye twitching beneath and looking a bit glum, "Hmm-hmm" she laugh as she tossed him in the air while Kirby started to scream and flail around, "Leaf Storm!" she yelled as she started to spin around with leafs surrounding her all of a sudden and tossed them at Kirby who got hurt as the leafs hit him multiple times and made him collide with the wall, "Please stop, I didn't know that you lived here, please forgive him," I bowed as the Snivy looked at me and glared in silence causing me to step back in fear, "Fine," she finally said as she clapped twice and stopped the storm as Kirby felled back to the ground with swirling eyes, "Is my salad ready yet," he asked while trying to stand up, "No but your main course is," she said as her tailed grew bright green and hit Kirby away, "And you," she said while pointing at me, "Just so you know, I'll let you off with a warning, but if this happens again, you better be prepared, got it!" she commanded as she pushed me away from her bedroom and closed the door on me.

I just stood there in shock, "What the hell just happen I asked Kirby as he got up again after crashing into a wall, "That is Eva, she is staying with me as well, but now not the time for that," he said as he stepped in the living room, "First we have to get materials to build your room," he said with a smile, "What do you mean," I asked with a questioning look on my face now, "Your living with me from now on."

* * *

 ** _There is you happy ending since the first chapter, but the intro ain't over yet, not until Pikachu smiles himself. Time to take a break and be lazy ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter will not contain any Kirby/Pikachu moment, it will feature Eva, AKA Snivy, and Pikachu trying avoid her. You can skip but if you want to read go ahead, I need to creat this for character development._**

* * *

 ** _Pikachu's POV_**

"Your living with me from now on," Kirby said with a smile on his face, "Re-really?" I said with a frown, "Why are you sad, you have a home now!" he said trying to lift my spirits so I decided to tell him what I promise myself, "Kirby, as much as you want me to smile, I just can't, I told myself to never smile again after that incident," I said with a angry expression, so Kirby backed away and started to think, suddenly he open his eyes and had a smirk on his face, "Alright, so that's my challenge, making you smile," he uttered as he walked away from me and went next to the door getting a hat on and a coat to wear, "I'm leaving to get the supplies alright, so do whatever you want but don't leave this house alright," he said as he open the door, I just stood there speechless until he turned around with a bright smile, "Until the end of this day, I will make you smile but not as a promise, as a challenge," he said as he walked out of the door and left me alone in the living room, "Great what do I do now," I said as I started to walk around the house, _'Hmm, maybe I can listen to some music,'_ I thought as I grabbed a MP3 player and started to play some random music as he put on Kirby's headphones.

 _Marked (Original Song) - The Yordles_

 _I walk through the forest_  
 _A chill down my spine_  
 _I can't shake the thought_  
 _Of me losing my mind_  
 _I'm running away_  
 _From our greatest fear_  
 _The shadow that looms_  
 _Overhead's drawing near_

 _Prechorus:_  
 _I've been marked_  
 _By the hunters of death_  
 _And there's no escape_

 _Chorus:_  
 _Eyes all around me_  
 _I feel I'm the prey_  
 _The hunters surround me_  
 _I can't run away_

 _Verse 2:_  
 _Fog fills the air_  
 _The moon's hanging low_  
 _Despair's setting in_  
 _As my blood's running cold_  
 _Patience wears thin_  
 _My consciousness fades_  
 _Blinded by lunacy_  
 _Drenched in dismay_  
 _I hear them calling_  
 _From not far behind_  
 _Approaching, encroaching_  
 _I'm losing my mind_  
 _I'm losing my mind_  
 _Could this be the end?_  
 _Just keep looking forward_  
 _It's okay, let's pretend_

 _Prechorus:_  
 _I've been marked_  
 _By the hunters of death_  
 _And there's no escape_

 _Chorus:_  
 _Eyes all around me_  
 _I feel I'm the prey_  
 _The hunters surround me_  
 _I can't run away_

 _Bridge:_  
 _They laugh_  
 _And scream_  
 _And dance_  
 _And flee_  
 _But everywhere they go_  
 _We are sure to follow_  
 _They all know us by_  
 _Many different names_  
 _But the outcome is_  
 _Always the same_  
 _Your time is run out_  
 _The sand falls no more_  
 _The sun sets on you_  
 _And the life of yore_  
 _Twilight eternal_  
 _It beckons to you_  
 _To elude_  
 _Such folly_  
 _Run_  
 _(Guitar solo)_  
 _Chorus:_  
 _Eyes all around me_  
 _I feel I'm the prey_  
 _The hunters surround me_  
 _I can't run away_  
 _Eyes all around me_  
 _I feel I'm the prey_  
 _The hunters surround me_  
 _I can't run away_

The song finish and left me confuse, _'Well that was odd'_ _Pokemon one at a time as we have live footage of it defeating 3, 'Smash punch, The figure yelled as it hit a Machamp with full force, 'Low sweep,' it yelled as it went under a Conkeldurr and made it fall down flat on his face, 'Rising Break!' it yelled as he got in front of a Throh and hit him to the sky, and it started to run away until his hat fell off and turn around to get it to reveal Kirby's face, and started grabbed it and started to wall jump up the buildng and ran away.' If anyone knows this mysterious Pokemon, please contact Professor Juniper."_ It finish as Eva turned off the TV and I looked at her and made me jump back as she was literally angry as he face was really red, "Hey guys I'm home." yelled Kirby as he made his way to the living room, "What's up." he said with a smile until he step back as Eva literally used her vines to move the chair away from her, "Kirby, didn't I told you to never expose yourself by swallowing the building materials," she said approaching Kirby as he backed away from her, "I-I'm sorry Eva bu-butt I wa-wanted to make Pi-Pikachu feel at ho-home," he said with a quivering voice, "You know what's gonna happen," she said with a smirk on her face, "Just get it over with," he said with a tear in his eye, "LEAF STORM!" she yelled as it hit Kirby with brute force as he cried in pain, "WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME," he yelled, "BECAUSE YOU DO STUPID THINGS," she yelled back as her tail started to glow green, "LEAF BLADE!" she yelled as she charged at Kirby stopping the Leaf Storm and hit him again.I just sat there and just started to laugh of what just happen, "heh-hehe-haha-HAHAHA," I laugh caching Kirby and Eva attention and stopping there fight as they just looked at me laughing as I put my first smile after running away for only 6 hours, "Ha, Challenge complete, made yea smile," Kirby said as he stood up again, only to get slapped by Eva with her Vine, "Who told you to stand up," she spoke as he started to cry, "Please spare me," he said as she smiled and grabbed him by his hand, "Okay, only if you start an adventure with me and Pikachu and challenge Gyms and the Unova league!" she offered as Kirby just looked at her, "No way, people will think I'm a Pokemon and I'm not, he said, "Let's prove that," She said as she grabbed and empty pokeball and threw it at Kirby that just hit him in the head, "OW IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU!" he screamed, "No, but how about it, as long as you don't enter the Pokeball, then you got nothing to worry about, what do you say, she said as Kirby started to think, "Fine, but I want Pikachu's opinion alright," he said as he turned to me, "What do you say pal, you want to go on a adventure."He asked as he hold out a Pokeball, I just looked at it and then looked at the ceiling, ' _an adventure,'_ I thought, "But what about the house?" I asked as Kirby got out his phone, "Got it covered my Sister is an inventor, she can create a Poke thing that trades and she can live her to take care of them." he said, I just thought for a couple of minutes and decided to go, "Alright, I'll go," I said with a bright smile, "Well it's set ail then, GO POKEBALL!" he screamed as the Pokeball hit me and I got captured and was brought out of the Pokeball,, "Welcome to my team Pikachu, but I might as well give you a nickname now since I "Adopted you," in a way." he said until Eva step up, "Let's call him Echo, he seems a bit silent anyways but at least his voice is heard around everyone," she said as Kirby nodded, "Okay, your name is Echo from now on k?" he said to me as I smiled and nodded, "Alright, first me must get a Pokedex from Professor Juniper alright, so let's go," he cheered as Eva and Pikachu's new name Echo left with him and traveled to Professor Juniper Lab.

* * *

 ** _Alright, Broken Smile, is over as Pikachu recovered his smile and will adventure with Kirby and Eva in the new story "Kirby, Eva, and Echo's Adventure to the League" Stay tune or whatever:/_**


End file.
